The invention relates to a recuperative brake on a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
The energy generated during braking of a vehicle can be converted into electrical energy by an electric machine that operates in a recuperation mode so that on one hand electrical energy is provided, which can be used again at a later point in time for driving the vehicle, and on the other hand a negative torque can be generated by means of which the vehicle can be decelerated and can thereby relieving respective friction brakes.
When a recuperation power of a respective electric machine is reliably and constantly available a friction brake system of a vehicle can be constructed more lightweight compared to traditional constructions that have no recuperative support. As a consequence a corresponding vehicle can also be configured more lightweight and thus more dynamic or efficient.
When a supply battery or a traction battery of a vehicle is completely charged a recuperative braking is no longer available; there is therefore a need for ensuring a constantly available operation of a recuperation-supported brake.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for recuperation-based braking of a vehicle.